Heretic
by Selena Hallucigenia
Summary: Ignatia Dyer berada di dunia nyata dengan Kaum Protestan yang memburunya dan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah Katolik Klan Dyer. Menyembunyikan rahasia besar dan dihadapkan pada pilihan, ia menemukan kenyamanan saat berteman dengan gadis asing dari dunia sihir. Dibatasi tirani takhayul dan iman yang beriring bersamaan, Ignatia menemukan persahabatan dan pada akhirnya... kebahagiaan.


**_Ignatia Dyer—ketakutan dan bimbang—berada di dunia nyata dengan Kaum Protestan yang memburunya dan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah Katolik Klan Dyer. Menyembunyikan rahasia besar dalam Biara Maumesburry dan dihadapkan pada pilihan besar, ia menemukan kenyamanan saat berteman dengan gadis asing dari dunia sihir—dimana saat itu kenyataan adalah riil dan fantasi adalah setan. Dibatasi tirani takhayul dan iman yang beriring bersamaan, Ignatia menemukan kebahagiaan dan pada akhirnya... persahabatan._**

* * *

_Ia menunduk. Apa yang dilihatnya? Rambut yang sangat panjang terurai di bahu. Kulitnya berkerak, bersemu coklat dan berbau rumput segar. Lembab lapuk. Karena terkubur dalam bryophita, _ivy, _dan lumut, mungkin? Ia bukan seorang anak biasa. Lain._

_Ia mencari-cari wajahnya, ingin menemukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya._

_Siapa dia?_

_Darimana asalnya?_

_Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa? _

_Tapi kenapa ia tahu bahwa kulit hijau dan wangi jerami itu salah? Aneh? Eksentrik?_

_Anak itu menggertakan gigi, memukul kepalanya keras-keras untuk mengingat—dibutakan rasa panik dan putus asa. . ._

_—lalu terdengar **suara ranting patah—**_

_Seseorang mendatanginya._

_._

**Selena Hallucigenia © presents**

**.**

**Heretic**

**.**

Semua orang tahu Harry Potter milik Joanne Kathleen Rowling  
saya hanya memberi skenario 'bagaimana-seandainya' yang berkembang menjadi suatu cerita.

Heretic milik Sara Singleton, saya hanya mengutak-atik _universe_-nya saja.  
.

**_Heretic;_**_ Orang yang memiliki opini berbeda dengan pihak Ortodoks—__  
__dari kata Yunani **Hairesis**_ _yang berarti menghindari kenyataan / kebenaran._

.

**Maumesburry, Inggris, 1586**

Cahaya November pucat membias ke dalam batang pohon ek tua. Sisa-sisa kejayaan musim gugur berpendar, membawa aroma kehidupan yang lama. Hujan sudah berhenti, tapi sisa-sisa tetes air masih membasahi hutan. Dingin.

Dan terjadilah. Semuanya terasa begitu baru. _Bagai tulang-tulang, tumpukan kulit, dan kuku kaki kembali bersatu membentuk sesosok anak manusia._

Anak itu—gadis itu—utuh. Setengah terjaga dan setengah terlelap. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak kecil. Kebas dan renta.

Kaku.

Seakan ia terbangun lagi. Sudah berapa lama?

Ia beringsut duduk dalam cerukan pohon ek itu, membiasakan tubuhnya. _Waldenkait_. Sudah begitu lama ia tidak bergerak, jalinan _ivy_ menjalar di punggungnya.

Meski bingung dan kaku, tak sulit baginya untuk memandjat keluar dari batang pohon. Turun ke tanah berselimutkan daun-daun kering. Mengerjap, membiasakan matanya. _Hutan yang sama_. Namun... berbeda. Detil-detilnya berbeda. ada tubuhan yang mati dan musnah, lalu yang baru hidup. Pohon-pohon semakin tinggi dan besar. _Jauh lebih tinggi_.

Sudah berapa lama ia _tertidur_? Tahun berapa sekarang? Kenapa rasanya begitu kebas, kaku? Renta?

_Berapa lama_?

Ia meregangkan jari-jari, mengusap wajah dengan tangan. Tangannya berderak-derak—tulangnya membiasakan diri terhadap pergerakan. Rasanya enak terbangun kembali—hidup kembali.

Meski begitu, sulit rasanya bergerak, berkedip, bernapas dengan normal—saat kau begitu lama _tertidur_. Begitu lama _bermain di negeri fantasi. Atau bisa disebut juga kembali ke masa lalu. _

Bayangannya tentang dunia itu—dunia yang entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa bahwa hal itu tidak nyata—memudar.

Sulit menyatukan dirinya lagi saat tubuhnya telah begitu lama _terburai—_dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa dirinya telah _terburai_?

Ia mulai bergerak lebih banyak—lebih cepat, lebih luwes—atas keinginanya sendiri. Tapi kenangan-kenangan berhamburan. Ia merasa terlahir kembali.

Siapa dia? Dimana? _Kapan_? **_Tahun berapa sekarang_? **Mengapa ia tertidur di tempat yang tidak normal—dan—mengapa ia _tahu _bahwa tidur di dalam cerukan pohon ek tua _tidak normal?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berdesing di sekitar kepanaya. Menghantam dan menusuk bagai kepalan-kepalan jemari dingin.

Mengerikan. Mengerikan merasakan bagaimana kau tidak tahu apa-apa—lalu kemudian tahu bahwa _kau tidak tahu apa-apa adalah sesuatu yang **salah.**_

Ia berdiri, menyadari bahwa ia harus segera melihat refleksi wajahnya. Di refleksi dalam air, atau danau, atau apapun.

Ia ingat—seketika tahu—ada kolam di dekat-dekat situ.

Lembaran-lembaran memorinya terkuak. _Di situ ada kolam, mata ir. Di dekat biara sang pertapa._

Ia menunduk. Apa yang dilihatnya? Rambut yang sangat panjang terurai di bahu. Kulitnya berkerak, bersemu coklat dan berbau rumput segar. Lembab lapuk. Karena terkubur dalam bryophita, ivy, dan lumut, mungkin? Ia bukan seorang anak biasa. Lain.

Ia mencari-cari wajahnya, ingin menemukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Siapa dia?

Darimana asalnya?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa? Tapi kenapa ia tahu bahwa kulit hijau dan wangi jerami itu salah? Aneh? Eksentrik?

Anak itu menggertakan gigi, memukul kepalanya keras-keras untuk mengingat—dibutakan rasa panik dan putus asa. . .

—lalu terdengar suara ranting patah—

seseorang mendatanginya.

* * *

Ignatia Cleonima Dyer menyusuri hutan untuk melakukan tugasnya.

_Melakukan tugasnya_.

Ia—sebagai penganut Katolik saleh dan taat beribadah—tidak bisa menolak saat ibunya menyuruhnya pergi ke Biara Maumesburry. Diam-diam.

Tidak ada yang melihatnya, ia harap. Tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak ada—atau dia akan ditangkap oleh Ratu.

Kaki Ignatia kembali melangkah menyusun jalan berlumpur menembus hutan. Pelan-pelan sambil berpikir. _Apa tadi_? Para warga dan pendeta sudah menganggapnya sesat dan menganut ajaran setan karena keturunan Klan Dyer.

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau _mereka _tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

_Terlebih rahasia yang diembannya_?

Ignatia bergidik. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju biara tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan memanjang, matahari kian condong ke barat.

_Orang bilang tempat ini berhantu saat metahari hampir tenggelam._

Dan ia nyaris percaya saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang menunduk di mata air. Entah berkaca atau minum, Ignatia tidak bisa memutuskan.

_Serigala?_

Tapi serigala _tidak _memukuli kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya—serigala tidak punya tangan.

Ignatia terjebak pada perasaan takut dan penasaran. Ia ingin melihat makhluk itu lebih dekat lagi.

Dan rasa penasarannya menang.

Ia mengendap-ngendap mendekati makhluk itu untuk memperhatikannya. Dan ia melihat geraknya, gesturnya—

—manusia.

Aneh, eksentrik. Di tengah hutan, memukul kepalanya sendiri. Siapa?

Ignatia mendekat dan dengan bodohnya menginjak sepotong ranting kering.

_Kraak._

Manusia itu menegang, bersiap-siap lari. Ia menoleh dan—

menatap langsung ke mata Ignatia.

* * *

Ia takut, takut sekali.

Siapa?

Ia harus bersembunyi. Harus, harus, harus. Hanya sang pertapalah yang ia percaya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap mata seseorang—

seorang gadis. Ia menatap seorang gadis. Anak itu menahan napas.

Mereka bertatapan—lama. Takjub, terpana, terhipnotis akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Mulut si gadis itu merasakan naluri untuk lari. Untuk bebas dari kungkungan ini. _Ini jebakan_, pikirnya.

Angin berhembus di antara pepohonan. Detik-detik berlalu, perasaan teraduk-aduk, takut dan penasaran menyelimuti. Berapa lama mereka akan seperti ini, hanya bertatapan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?

Gadis itulah yang mula-mula bergerak mendekati. Ia takut, rasa takutnya menguasai. Ia mundur, berisap-siap lai pontang-panting. Tapi gadis itu menjatuhkan keranjang yang dibawanya dan mengulurkan tangan—

menawarkan sepotong roti gandum yang hangat merekah.

"Tunggu," kata gadis itu—masih mengulurkan roti. "Aku takkan menyakiti kamu."

Anak itu tahu ia seharusnya lari bersembunyi, tapi suara gadis itu begitu manis. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara sungguhan, suara manusia sungguhan.

"Jangan pergi," seru gadis itu lagi.

Perasaanya tercabik antara ketakutan dan rasa lapar. Naluri menyelamatkan diri dan keinginan untk mendapatkan teman. Yang _nyata_. Dan aroma roti itu begitu menggiurkan, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalu yang begitu samar, begitu jauh dari permukaan.

Air matanya merebak.

"Kamu lapar?"

Ia ingin. Namun ia juga curiga. Siapa yang tahu bila ini hanya jebakan. Ia pernah dijebak, dan meski ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya, ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan hal tersebut terulang kembali. Gadis itu melangkah, lalu berlutut. gestur yang menunjukkan bahwa ia _aman_.

"Ambillah." suara gadis itu membujuk, seperti aroma roti segar itu. Ia juga merasakan aroma si gadis, aroma kayu dan lilin lemak. Dan makanan. Ia mendekat dan memperhatikan gadis itu. Kulitnya pucat dan matanya hijau dengan rambut pirang yang keluar dari sisi topinya.

Anak itu menyambar roti dari tangan si gadis, dan melesat menjauh. Gadis itu tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya duduk tidak bergerak dan tersenyum menentramkan.

Ia merobekroti dan memakannya—merasakan roti hangat itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia lapar sekali, dan ia memakannya dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Perutnya sudah lama sekali terisi kulit kayu, lumut, dan biji ek.

Gadis itu mengulurkan dua buah apel, dan ia menerimanya. Tidak memakannya.

"Kamu tinggal di sini?" bisik gadis itu. Mungkin karena jarak mereka cukup dekat sehingga mereka bisa berbisik. "aku tinggal di luar hutan. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk membersihkan altar. Itu tindakan yang berbahaya, tapi layak untuk dilakukan. Namun sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, mengingat _mereka _telah mengambil patung sang Perawan."

Gadis itu mengucapkan kata _mereka _dengan takut.

Siapa _mereka?_

Orang jahat semacam... _dia?_

Si gadis itu berdiri dan menuju altar untuk membersihkannya. Anak itu mengekor membayangi—senang karena mendapatkan teman. Gdisis itu memotong dahan potong _birch _untuk membuat sapu levelsederhana dan mulai membersihkan altar. Mereka masuk ke kamar sang pertapa, membersihkan perapian dan menyapu dedaunan. Meski si gadis tampak rileks, anak itu tahu ia masih waspada.

Mereka menemukan perkamen tua, busuk dan berlumut. Berderak-derak. Perlu usaha keras untuk memisahkan halaman-halamannya, tapi tulisan bertinta hitam itu masih terbaca.

Yang paling baik dari semuanya adalah ada aroma si pertapa tua yang familier di dalamnya.

Kenangan menyeruak dalam benaknya. Pertapa _itu_. Ya! Pertapa itu!

Memori tentang pertapa itu merembes, mengalir melalui neuron-neuron. _Nyaris_ menutupi keseluruhan tentang negeri fantasi. Bukan negeri fantasi bersama adiknya—melainkan negeri fantasi yang sama namun lama. Yang _samar._

_Jauh._

_Redam_.

Begitu jauh seakan-akan berasal dari kehidupannya yang pertama. Anak itu mengernyit. _Kehidupan yang pertama_? Kehidupan _yang mana lagi? _Kamu memiliki _berapa kehidupan_, memangnya?

Si gadis repanya menyadari ketidakfokusannya, dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" katanya. "Dari mana asalmu? Apakah kamu yatim piatu?"

Ia _tidak tahu_. Benaknya tidak cukup panjang untuk mengingat ayah ibunya.

Ia berusaha keras. Ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu—memerintahkan otaknya untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia malah mendapati bahwa wajah gadis itu mungil dan oval.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. Hendak membelai, namun enggan. "Bisakah kamu berbicara?" tanyanya lembut. "Bisakah kamu mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan?"

Ya. Dia bisa. Dia cukup cerdas di kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia _sangat cerdas_. Tidah perlu sampai ke sana, sebenarnya. Karena dulu, sbeleum kunjungan pertamanya ke negeri fantasi, ia bisa bicara. IA bisa bicara mengenai sang pertapa.

Kenangan-kenangan akan dunia nyata kembali. Bukan _kehidupannya yang lama di negeri fantasi, _melainkan sesudahnya. Sebelum ia kembali lagi ke negeri fantasi.

Ia membuka bibirnya.

"Ya," suaranya serak. Mungkin karena begitu lama tidak berbicara? "Ya, aku bisa."

Mata si gadis berbinar.

"Namaku Ignatia," katanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan inilah yang sedari tadi ia takutkan. _Siapa dia? Siapa namanya?_

Ia mengosongkan pikiran, mencari namanya.

Tidak muncul.

Yang muncul hanyalah memori-memori bahagia di imortalitasnya dalam negeri fantasi yang lama. Ia meminta lelaki itu membunuhnya. Seseorang—suara lelaki yang berat memanggilnya.

Memanggil _namanya_.

Ia ingat. Ia _ingat_. Ia menarik dapas dan menghembuskannya berat—seakan tiba-tiba beban pundak Atlas berpindah kepundaknya.

"Helena," ujarnya mantap. "Namaku Helena Azurea Ravenclaw."

* * *

**Teritori author:** Fanfiksi ini (lagi-lagi) diambil dari buku Heretic milik Sara Singleton! DAN SAYA BERUSAHA BIKIN PEMBACA BINGUNG OKAY.

Dan, oh, saya juga mau minta maaf kalau... latar dari fanfiksi ini adalah dalam perang Inggris-Spanyol yang menimbulkan perbedaan antara Katolik dan Protestan. Sebagai informasi, saat itu Protestan menguasai Inggris dan para Katolik Inggris dianggap _Heretic_—darah pengkhianat—karena bangsa Spanyol menganut agama Katolik.

Saya nggak bermaksud memaksa kalian tahu tentang semua-muanya dan segala-galanya tentang agama ini, tapi ya memang hanya ini yang cocok T^T Kebetulan saya juga gak tau banyak, dan saya juga melakukan banyak riset._. Mungkin agak sedikit kontroversial dan berbahaya(?), tapi aman itu membosankan, kan?

Oh, ya. Saya akan menuliskan nama-nama tokoh di kolom 'Harry Potter Character' setelahnya. Tiap chapter, setelah terkuak misterinya, akan bertambah satu di chapter berikutnya. Supaya nggak membuka rahasia._.

**Berkomentarlah. Apapun.**


End file.
